1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical/photoelectric conversion dual connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of known examples, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-31735 discloses a pin jack with an optical device. In the pin jack with an optical device, a pin type electrical plug and a pin type optical plug can be selectively inserted into and extracted from a through hole of the body which houses contacts, and a holding portion which has a photoelectric conversion device can be attached to and detached from a rear end portion of the body. Soldering terminals which downward protrude are formed on the body and the holding portion. When the pin jack is to be mounted to a wiring board, the soldering terminals are passed respectively through terminal holes of the wiring board and then soldered.
In a portable apparatus such as a portable telephone or a portable audio reproduction apparatus which has become largely widespread in recent years, an electrical/photoelectric conversion dual connector which can be used for both an electrical connection with a pin type electrical plug and an optical connection with a pin type optical plug is sometimes incorporated. In such a case, it is often advantageous that the connector is mounted in the state where soldering terminals do not protrude from the rear side of the wiring board, i.e., the surface mounted state in view of miniaturization and thinning of the portable apparatus. In some of electrical/photoelectric conversion dual connectors of this kind, as seen in the conventional art example described above, a photoelectric conversion connector element can be attached to and detached from an electrical connector element. In accordance with the function of the portable apparatus, such connectors are classified into those in which it is requested to incorporate only an electrical connector element, and those in which it is requested to incorporate both an electrical connector element and a photoelectric conversion connector element.
Under these circumstances, a configuration in which a wiring board for surface mounting only an electrical connector element, and that for surface mounting both an electrical connector element and a photoelectric conversion connector element must be individually produced is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of cost.